


Don't Send Nudes, Send X-Rays. It's What's Inside That Counts

by futuretrapqueen



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, mature for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futuretrapqueen/pseuds/futuretrapqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"... and you were worried about getting arrested in Argentina."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Send Nudes, Send X-Rays. It's What's Inside That Counts

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing special.  
> Just a little drabble.  
> Enjoy :)

"We could go to Rosario? I mean it's nothing special but we'd be away from here, you know?"

"You want me to go to Argentina?"

"Yeah. Not everyone hates you there. At least I don't think they do ... It's not like anyone would try and kill you or anything."

"You're a fucking sadist."

The season was over and the boys needed a break.

Leo, for all of his humility, was a picky son of a bitch. They'd been discussing potential vacation destinations for hours, with nothing at all to show for it.

They were lounging by the pool in Leo's backyard. Cris was massaging his lovers sore muscles - the poor thing was pretty beaten up after Copa America - as Leo searched out new and exciting cities for them to explore on his laptop.

"Baby, you'd be fine."

"It's not happening Leo. Sorry. They'd probably arrest me for no apparent reason and you and I both know I'd never survive prison."

Leo had to chuckle at that. Cristiano, forever the drama queen.

"Fair enough. Ok, what about Paris?"

"Oooh, romantic." Cris teased as he kissed his lovers shoulder. "Should we fuck atop the Eiffel Tower, Leo?"

Leo huffed. "... and you were worried about getting arrested in Argentina."

Leo snapped the laptop shut and twisted around to face Cristiano.

"Would they murder me in Madeira?" he asked, pulling the Portuguese man closer to him so he could nuzzle his neck.

"Murder you? Mmmmm, they might try." Cristiano said, distracted by the feel of the youngers man mouth sucking gently against his pulse point. "I wouldn't let them though."

Leo smiled against his lovers neck. "No?"

"No." Cristiano murmured. "Never baby."

Leo placed small, feather light kisses all over Cristiano's face. He rubbed his hands up and down the older mans chest, gazing at him fondly.

"So what do we do?"

"I say we go upstairs and fuck because if you keep looking at me like that I'm going to just pull my dick out right fucking here and - "

"Cris."

"Leo come on! We can go wherever you want, I really don't mind. Just come upstairs with me."

Leo smirked at his lover.

"You missed me that much baby?"

"I missed you enough that I'm willing to sit here and shamelessly grind against your ass and cum in my shorts like a teenager, yes."

Leo laughed.

"I love you Cris."

~

"What about the Bahamas? We can lay out on the beach all day and do absolutely nothing."

The after sex haze was heavy in the bedroom. Leo's head was resting against Cristiano's chest as the older man stretched out contently underneath him.

"I could do the Bahamas."

"Yeah?"

"Mhmm."

"Great. Bahamas it is then and I love you baby, but you need a tan."

"I do not, Cris. Hush."

Cristiano tilted his head down so that he could press a kiss into Leo's temple.

"Whatever you say, Casper."

"Stop ..."

"Hopefully they sell some SPF 200 at the resort."


End file.
